Aim For The Head
by PepsiFairy
Summary: A time machine that could use a few tune ups sends two friends to the worse circumstance anyone could ever imagine.


**Aim For The Head**

**PROLOGUE **

It was a calm bright afternoon in Los Angeles, a man in a all black sat on the grass and watched as people rode past on horse drawn buggies and horses alone. The man sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky. Then he heard a high pitched voice coming from behind him, the man turned around to see a young girl who was about three years old.

"Hello Sophia, did you have fun?" the man asked the child. A woman answered the question instead of the girl, she had been walking with Sophia. "If fun is what you want to call it, then yes, yes we did have fun." The man stared at the woman confused, then the little girl tapped the man on the leg, he looked at her. She rolled down her sleeve to revel a scar on her shoulder.

"I was bitten by a stupid dog, I hate dogs now!" said Sophia irritated. She rolled her sleeve back up and grabbed her arm in pain. The man hugged her and picked her up. The woman came to the man's side, she informed him, "We were having fun until that happened, what's the news on the epidemic?" The man set the girl down and said "Go on back to the cottage, me and mommy have to talk." Sophia said in a sweet high-pitched voice "Okay." She skipped off and left her parents to talk. Then the man turned his head toward the woman, who was his wife and told her "I talked with the governor today, they said it's spreading rapidly. Do you think that we should be worried?"

"No, being worried would not help us one bit. We must stay calm and content, go on with our lives until we can't ignore it." said the woman wisely. The man hugged her and then they both started walking back home.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I'm so bored, so bored, can't believe you thought this would be your great discovery, Curtis." complained a man warring a black and while long sleeved shirt, black tight jeans, and black combat boots. Curtis was warring a black tie and black vest, a white dressy undershirt that was tucked into his pinstripe pants, and white and black tennis shoes. Curtis looked at the other man and said "I can't really do much for you Erik. And until I find the proper tools, we're stuck here."

"So, pretty much we're fucked because we're in the 19th century and they don't have modern tools here?" asked Erik. Curtis nodded, then Erik knocked his head on the table behind him and groaned. Curtis leaned back against the wall and groaned too. He had thought that he would be the greatest inventor in the history of all history, that is until someone invented a house that cleans itself, but either way. Curtis had figured out how to build a time machine.

He and Erik had tested it out and ended up in the 19th century. They looked around the ancient Los Angeles for a while, then they found that it was getting dark and late. But, when they wanted to go back home, they ran into the compilation of the time machine deciding that it would not let them get back into their own era. Now, Curtis was trying to fix the damn thing along with Erik, but Erik had injured himself so now he was just observing his friend and handing Curtis the tools he thought he would need. But everything had turned out to be a fail.

"I need something for the motor, but this stupid workshop place doesn't have shit!" Curtis complained searching through boxes and draws. Erik started looking too. They both needed to get back home, but with the time machine gone to shit, they would be lucky if they could get home in the next five to six months. Erik turned his head as he heard his buddy cry out in pain, "You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, just smacked my head on this. Hey, this might be useful." Curtis said looking at the oddly shaped thing. It looked almost like an old screw driver. Curtis shrugged and shoved it into his pocket. Erik said quickly "'Member to take that out of your pocket, Curtis. Disturbing things this far back in time could alter something in our era." Curtis glared at Erik, then asked "What the fuck could it alter? Is this going to make a difference how our great grandparents first met?"

"Maybe." Erik replied laughing. Curtis laughed too, he told his friend "You're such a joker, Erik" Erik shook his head and went back to searching. He knew Curtis well enough to know that he wouldn't take it along with him besides, it looked like the stupid thing was weighing him down, a lot. Also, Curtis and Erik had watched plenty of movies about going back into time in the past years. He had no actual worries about Curtis keeping the screw driver in his pocket.

"I found a hack-saw, I think." Erik said holding up something that looked like a saw and was covered in red stuff. Curtis came up to his friend's side, he asked a bit nervous "Blood? Can I see it?" Erik shrugged and gave his friend the saw thing, "Knock yourself out. But, not literally." Curtis glanced at his friend then back at the saw. It had slight ridges on the blade and the handle was wooden. It didn't even look like it could cut smoothly through wood neither the less, bone.

"_God, it must have taken hours to kill that person talk about pain and suffering."_ Curtis thought to himself. Curtis shivered at his thought of the pain.

"You okay, dude? Cold?" Erik asked. Curtis set the saw down and rubbed his arm, then said in a shaker voice than normal "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had an awful vision, that's all." Curtis went back to searching with the thought still fresh in his mind. Erik shrugged and went back to searching too.

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Boo-ya! Jack pot, baby! A… what is this?" Curtis said as he pulled out what at first looked like a tool kit, but when he opened it looked like nothing he had ever seen before. Erik walked over to Curtis and stared at the tool kit, if that's even what you would call it, until they heard a weird growling noise coming from in front of them. Erik clutched his stomach and a stupid grin grew on his face. Curtis asked his friend "Hungry? So am I. I know my way around L.A. like the back of my hand, but I ain't never seen this L.A. before. Whataburger sound delish right now, don't you think, brother from another mother?" Erik was still clutching his stomach, he wined "Ah, Curtis don't talk about food right now. I'm starving. I doubt they have any descent things to eat here anyways. And yes, Whataburger does sound good."

Erik groaned, and Curtis sighed. He looked outside and saw a sign, he couldn't quiet see what it said. He grabbed his flashlight, hoping to God that it worked, and opened the door. He flicked the switch on on the flashlight, which worked, and shone the light on the sign.

"Go-Get-Up. What the fuck? What kind of name is Go-Get-Up? It sounds like something my mother use to tell me. Whatever. Wonder if it's an eatery? There's a light, that's always a good sign. Comin' Erik?" Erik walked up to Curtis and followed him across the street. Curtis saw a bucket outside the building, he put his flashlight under it, then the friends went inside. The place looked like a wild party, guns were flaring and a bunch of drunks were sitting at the bar table in the back. There was also a band playing country, Curtis and Erik, both, hated country music. But, if this place served food, it was worth the torture. As they came up to the bar, they saw people past out on one another, Curtis leaned towards Erik and said "I now see why this place is called Go-Get-Up." Erik nodded. When they came up to the bar, Curtis asked the bartender "Umm, we're kinda new here. What's a good place to eat, we're starved." The bartender seemed vaguely familiar, he had seem him before. Curtis just couldn't remember where though.

The bartender asked Curtis in a accent that applied to him "You fellows have any idea what time it is? It's around midnight. You think we still-a servin' dinner, do ya? And what's your get up? You fellows ware some very different clothing." Curtis held his finger up, as if he was going to protest, but figured it would useless. They'd both end up getting hanged by tomorrow if he said they came in a time machine.

"Never mind. What do you got to dri…" Curtis stared.

"Even if it's kind of stale! I'm starving, it feels like my stomach's up my throat. You don't got anything to eat?" Erik interrupted his friend. The bartender shook his head, Erik stared rocking from side to side then he collapsed in Curtis's arms.

"Your friend drunk?" asked the bartender. Curtis gave him a hard glare then said "No, he's just, umm, well, we haven't eaten for hours now, we're both starved. He's taking not eating harder than I am though. Are you completely sure that ain't any place to get something to eat?" The bartender shook his head. Curtis sighed, he picked up Erik and help him in his arms and went back to the workshop. There was luckily a couch in there, that's were he decided to lay Erik down then grabbed a blanket that was in the time machine and laid it down on the floor. He took his phone out of his pocket, it read 12:45am.

"Joy, gunna be stuck in this fuckin' place all fucking night. Great. (sigh) I miss her so much." Curtis thought out loud. He was thinking about being in a nice warm cozy bed next to his girlfriend, Lydia. He sighed again and drifted off to sleep.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Curtis found himself in the old workshop again the next morning. The sun shone through the holes in the roof. He got up and put the blanket back in the time machine, then went over to Erik and shook him. When he woke he grunting at his friend.

"Get up, the more time we spend sleeping, the less time we'll have to work on this piece of apostolate, worthless, shitty contraption." Erik sat up and looked at Curtis, even though it wasn't like him to want to get things done quickly, he had to agree with him. Curtis stretched then said through a yawn "I need coffee, be back."

"You're not going anywhere Curtis." Erik scolded his friend who was now standing by the door but glaring at Erik. Curtis said "What? Why can't I go anywhere? Especially to go get coffee, I'll get you some too."

"Curtis, we are in the 19th centaury. Coffee wasn't invented yet." Erik said. Curtis's eyes grew wide they he screamed while holding his head "WHAT? NO COFFEE! We have to get out of this pl…" Curtis collapsed in Erik's arms, he set him down gently on the couch, then he started searching for things that might be helpful to try fix the time machine.

By noon, Curtis had been awake for 3 hours and both friends were working on the machine.

Curtis and Erik jumped when they heard screaming of a young girl outside. They both ran outside and the girl ran up to Curtis. She was very small, only reached his knee. Curtis bent down on his knees to get closer to the girl's level, she was crying hard, she hugged him and said in a squeaky, cute voice "My daddy and mommy don't like me! They tried to eat me!"

"What?" Curtis asked the girl. Erik tapped him on the shoulder and pointed behind himself. Curtis looked behind him to see a woman and man slowly shuffling toward them. Curtis screamed at Erik "GRAB THE GUNS!" Erik had come back when Curtis said that, he handed Curtis a gun, he stood up, cocked it and aimed for the girl while Erik aimed for the man. They both aimed for the head and let the trigger go at the same time. The shuffling creatures fell and the friends put their guns down. Curtis stared back at the girl who was staring up at him, she said "Those were my parents."

"Sorry 'bout that one. " apologized Curtis as he got back to the young girl's height. Erik re-cocked his gun, he asked the girl "Got a name? I'm Erik."

"And I'm Curtis." put in Curtis. The girl said "Yeah, my name's Sophia, but you can call me Sophie if you want." Curtis grabbed the girl's hand and brought her into the workshop. Curtis put his gun down on table and said to the girl "Stick with us Sophie, okay. We can't have anything happing to you, alright?" The girl nodded and sat down the couch while Curtis and Erik went to the back of the room.

"Okay, so now we're in a zombie apocalypse with only two guns and not enough gun power and bullets, we're fu… screwed." Erik said worried. Curtis said "I'll be back. Don't worry, I've got my gun. I just need to get more powder and bullets. I saw a store that sold them yesterday, stay here with Sophie." Erik nodded and hugged his buddy. Curtis said, almost about to cry "This ain't the last you're gunna see me you know."

"I know, it feels that way though. Just be extremely careful." Erik said with watery eyes, he wiped them fast as Curtis left with his backpack that he had just emptied. Erik said his far-wells and sat next to the girl who had less of an idea of what was going on than the friends.

The girl asked Erik "Where's he going, he's very brave, both of you are." Erik said "Huu, oh, you mean back there. We've had experiences with this kind of stuff, to bad we only played zombie games and not really dealt with the real thing. And there's no TV's either for further updates."

"What's a T.V.?" asked the girl. Erik searched for the answer, but couldn't find the right thing to say to such a young girl from the past. So he simply replied "It's very hard to explain." The girl nodded and leaned on Erik, he began to put his fingers through her hair.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Curtis ran through town trying to find the place saw the other day.

"God, damit. Where the fuck is it? Oh, there it is." Curtis said feeling stupid realizing that her was standing right in front of the place. He ran into the store that was already free of people, but free of zombies, who's to know. He quickly grabbed all the gun powder he could reach and also as many bullets as possible ad shoved everything into the backpack. He separated the powder from the bullets.

After he got everything, he loaded his gun again and immediately had to use it again on the manager he presumed who looked like he just had a meal which meant for Curtis and Erik, one more zombie to kill, yea, not. He went back to the workshop, after shooting the man, looking everywhere around him. When he got back to the workshop, Erik was standing by the table with more blood than before on him.

"What happened Erik, you okay?" Curtis asked nervously setting his backpack down. Erik looked at him then said "Yeah, I'm alright. You?" Curtis nodded. Erik refilled his gun and cocked it again ready for the next zombie, Curtis did the same. Curtis looked around then asked Erik "Where's the kid?" Erik pointed at the couch, she was sleeping.

"At least someone has found it easy to go on with regular routes, AH!" yelled Curtis as his phone rang, he stared at Erik and grabbed his phone, it was his girlfriend. He ran behind a table and answered it. He said shakily "Umm, ah, hello?"

"You sound scared to shit, what's wrong" Lydia asked. Curtis replied after he heard a gunshot go off, "Well, umm, that's a very hard one to explain at the moment, but uhh, I made something that brings you back in time, and well, we kinda ended up in the 19th century and now we're facing Curtis And Erik Of The Dead, except in Los Angeles." Lydia was speechless, she asked nervously "And you ain't playing with me?" Curtis said "No, not at all." Lydia said "I'm gunna let you go, call me when you can, okay?"

"Of course." Curtis said lovingly.

"Curtis, I could use your help here, like, NOW!" screamed his friend. Curtis his last good-bye to his girl, then hung up the phone and grabbed his gun to help his friend. But, he saw the little girl by the door, he grabbed her arm and said "I'm not trying to mean or rude but you can't be with us right now, it's way too dangerous for you. It's even getting a bit to close to be way too for us handle either, okay? I want you to hide where I was, Sophia." The girl nodded and Curtis placed her behind the counter then Curtis went to help his friend, who he thought was just facing a few of these horrible creatures, instead there was becoming a whole fucking army of them.

"Good, God! How many people are in this fucking town?" Erik said reloading his gun as fast as he could. Curtis didn't have time to reply, this was one of the only times where he wasn't willing to answer questions. The other time is when he's in a serious and intense game of the all mighty air-hockey. Erik was now helping his friend again, both friends were getting nervous, they can only hold the zombies off for so long.

Curtis pulled his friend inside the workshop and slammed the door behind them and said once inside "We can't hold that many off, we need more people!"

"How many people in this Dane-age know what to do in this kind of situation, Curtis? Also, how many people have a pistol like the ones we have? We only have two of them, anyways!" Erik yelled, he gasped at the end because he heard the door rattling. Both friends ran to the door and put as much pressure as they could on it. Erik looked at Curtis, he said "You're way stronger than I am. Keep those freaks of nature out there, I'm go to take Sophia with me, we're going to see what shelter this place has, okay?"

"Okay. Try not to take too long." Curtis said struggling to keep the door shut. Erik nodded, grabbed a flashlight for good measures, then took Sophia's hand and they went to find a basement.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Keep quiet, Sophie." Erik said in a whisper. She has been whimpering the whole way down the seemingly endless staircase. Erik knew she was scared and she was just little, so she had to be way more scared than he was.

It started getting too dark for Erik to see, so he grabbed his flashlight and turned it on. He stared at Sophia who seemed to in a gaze at the beam of light. She asked "How did you do that? You must be a warlock or something."

"No, it's called a flashlight. It helps people see in the dark." Erik answered. He was surprised that her parents had taught her something like that at such a young age, but either way it didn't mater.

They continued down to the bottom of the stairs and when they reached the end, Erik shone the light of the flashlight around the empty room. It was completely cement, which was good, no widows, which was excellent, and a bunch of fire wood and a furnace. There was also a refrigerator looking thing, which reminded Erik that he hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch. His stomach growled at the thought that there might be food in it, but he could check that later, right now he had to tell Curtis about their discovery.

"Stay here, okay Sophie." Erik said as he ran up the stairs. Sophia sat down on the cold ground and waited for her rescuers to come back.

Meanwhile Curtis had lost the strength to keep the door shut and now he was shooting the bloodthirsty creatures left and right.

"Son of a bitch! They seem to fucking multiply! That never happened before." Curtis yelled as more zombies came. He heard foot steps and screamed "ERIK! Grab the gun and AIM FOR THE HEAD! And while you're at, fill the other backpack back up, will ya? It's still in the time machine." Curtis had said the last part more calmly. Erik did as he was told, he grabbed his gun and shot till the gun was out of bullets, then he put everything into the empty backpack. When Erik turned back to Curtis, no more fires went off, the zombies were out of their shelter, for now anyways.

Curtis was covered in blood and he was panting hard. He reached his hand out and said panting still "Give me the backpack, I'll carry it downstairs, you lead the way and if you wouldn't mind, grab the other backpack."

"Okay." said Erik handing his friend the backpack and grabbing the other. He lead the way down to the basement after that. When they got there, everything was just where he left it, not like it wouldn't have been, but still. Sophia looked up and saw Curtis and Erik walking down the last step. Curtis had opened up the backpack and grabbed his vintage blanket that he had gotten from his great-grandmother as a child, he spread it out underneath the steps and got everything else out too. He refilled his gun, but he didn't re-cock it again. He didn't want to accidentally fire it.

"Is your gun cocked, Erik?" Curtis asked his friend. Erik looked at him. He replied "Yeah, why?"

"Fire it upstairs or something, don't want it going off accidentally." Curtis said still refilling his pistol. Erik grabbed his gun and said "Good point." He ran up a few stairs then fired it at the wall and came back down, he refilled his gun and leaned up against the wall and sighed, he thought to himself _"This is the most catastrophic thing we have even gotten ourselves into." _

Erik looked over at Curtis, Sophia was now snuggled up to him. Curtis sighed too, he must have been thinking the same thing as Erik, why wouldn't he be.

"This is the most catastrophic thing we have even gotten ourselves into, Erik. What the heck are we going to do?" Curtis asked. Erik answered "I was thinking the same exact thing, dude. Hey, at least I got some entertainment. Brought my computer and it's batter pack."

"Did you, like, know something like this was gunna happen? You seemed prepared." Curtis questioned his friend. Erik shook his head, he replied "I just didn't know how long we were going o be here that's all. Your blanket and the pistols were already in the backpack, so you can't blame me for that one." Curtis shrugged and said "Good point." He sighed again, he looked at Sophia, who looked back up at him. She sighed too. She finally asked the boys "This may seem late, but, umm, what's going on?" Curtis answered while Erik sat down on the other side of his friend, "Well, there is no real good or positive way to explain this, but uhh, those creature are called zombies and they feed off people. I've leaned from everything I've ever seen and/or read, played that aiming and shooting the head is the best and most effective way to get rid of them."

"Oh, why is this happening to my town then? We did nothing wrong." asked Sophia starting to get a bit teary.

"Sometimes it's caused by a horrible disease or sometimes it's something in the soil. No one really knows why it happens. To tell you the truth, I never even thought it could happen. But, it's always good to come prepared, right brother from another mother?" Erik explained. Curtis nodded and said "Exactly." Sophia looked at both the friends, then repeated "Brother from another mother?" Curtis laughed then answered "It's a saying we've been using for years now. We're just friends but we're so close, it's like we're twins, it's really weird."

"Oh. Okay." Sophia said sweetly. Then before the friends knew it, she was fast asleep on Curtis's arm. Curtis looked at Sophia and instantly thought of Lydia. If Lydia was a child, this Sophia girl would look exactly like her. Curtis sighed and lifted the girl gently and set her on the blanket. He got up and went over to Erik who was searching something on his computer.

"I don't get it, Curtis. If candles are still used as light, how come my computer works so perfectly, and look at that, I still got internet access." Erik said puzzled. Curtis pointed at the wireless internet connector, but then said "Never mind, that's a retarded thought, maybe because it's still getting a reading from the future, I mean present, ugh." Erik looked at Curtis, who thought _"We're in the past, but it seems like the present. This is so confusing!" _He put his elbows on the table and supported his head with his hands but lifted his head when he saw Curtis take his computer.

"What's the worst part of this whole thing, Erik? There's no running water what so ever, that's what." Curtis asked but answered his own question. Erik sighed and said "Yeah, I totally agree with you on that one. At first I thought you were going to say coffee or bacon. Shit! I just reminded myself 'bout how hungry I am!"

"No, I'm over those things now. All I care about now is surviving along with her." Curtis said pointing at Sophia, who was still sound asleep. Erik had his hand on to his stomach as it growled louder than last night. Curtis looked up from the computer and eyed Erik, he questioned his friend "You gunna find something to eat? There's fridge thingy right over there, though if everything is green I wouldn't eat it."

"I can't think about that right now, Curtis! I want to, but that will make me hungrier. Besides if there's nothing in there, I'll think about it more and more!" Erik complained. Curtis looked down at the floor, his friend had an excellent point. Then he felt his stomach growl. He sighed and logged off his side of the computer but Erik told his to shut it down, so he did. He sat back down next to the kid and leaned back against the wall.

Erik sighed and turned on his mp3 player and let it play in order from start to finish. He had Creature Feature, of course, Nine Inch Nails, and a few other random songs. He went over to Curtis and laid next to him. They all ended up, somehow, falling to sleep.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Curtis was abruptly woken by his dream, he sighed and walked over to the table in the back.

"Maybe I should check on things upstairs, you know for good measures." Curtis thought out loud, then he smacked himself and said "Dumb-ass, that's how everyone in the movies wind up dead." He leaned against the table and looked over at Erik and Sophia, he sighed and logged on to the computer. He sat in the very back of the room, on the side of the wall where the stairs were so he wouldn't be seen.

Once the computer was ready for use he went onto Google and searched real zombie attacks. He found a website rather quickly in full description about an 19th century attack. Curtis started to read the article: "In 1873, a tourist told a story about an attack about the undead to her family once returning to her home from her vacation to Los Angeles. She said that a terrible epidemic was going on that caused people to be paralyzed after the first few days of having it. After 5 days of having it, you were completely unable to move. The disease could only be recognized by extreme pain in the head, chest, and stomach. They later found out in the disease was caused by eating too much raw meats and drinking the water from the river that flows past the town. But the disease wasn't the town's worse of fears, it was what came after the death of the person. They became after 3 days of being dead, living dead people that we now know as zombies."

Curtis shivered as he read the last of the article. He shut down the computer and looked at his watch, it said 3:55am. Curtis sighed and put his friend's computer back on table and went back behind the stairs to find Sophie and Erik still fast asleep. He nudged his way into the middle again and closed his eyes, but not for long. He opened his eyes from to hear the sound of moaning. He swore under his breathe, grabbed both guns and shook Erik a bit, who looked up at Curtis and took the gun, They both ran upstairs to defeat more of the horrid fiends.

Curtis and Erik stood back to back shooting and reloading. The zombies were getting smarter, imagine that one. They were braking the windows of the workshop to get inside instead of just piling in through the door, this made it harder for the know-it-all duo. It was dawn by the time the creatures were gone from the shop again. Curtis and Erik slouched against each other and sighed.

"Hey, I think this might be useful." Erik said as Curtis straitened himself, he looked over at Erik who was grabbing something that actually looked recognizable.

"A door, I hope." Curtis said as he walked over to his best friend. Erik said "Think so, wanna help me get it downstairs? It'll help protect us." Curtis said with a dull expression on his face "I don't want to, but I will. And you got a good point, it will help protect us." They carried it downstairs, strangely enough, the door fit on the door way, it even had the right hinges. Curtis finished tightening the door then opened and closed it a few times, it worked.

"Is that a lock? If it is we're set, except for the food part, oops." Curtis said looking at the starving Erik, who nodded and ran back upstairs with Curtis on his heels. Erik grabbed a key and turned around and lost all balance and fell. Curtis held out his hand for his friend to take, which he did. Curtis looked at his friend, he said "We do need to get you something to eat." Erik didn't respond, just walked away from Curtis and went back to the basement with Curtis tagging along. Once they were both back in the basement, Erik locked he door and dropped the key in Curtis's hand and walked away.

"Erik?" Curtis asked his friend a bit worried. He stared at his friend, he didn't look like himself at all, Curtis was starting to feel just like Erik looked. All of a sudden Curtis's pocket rang, he took it out and saw that it was a Skype call, which is a talking thing where people can talk to each other while being able to see each other, from Lydia. He ran to the very back of the room and answered it, he sighed heavily when he saw his girlfriend's face.

"Hey babes." Curtis said

"Hey Lyds!" said Erik coming over to sit with Curtis. Lydia said excited "Hey, Erik. You don't look so good. Feelin' alright?" Erik said clutching his stomach again "No, major stomach ache. It's probably from the fact that I haven't eaten for so long." Erik groaned and Lydia said sympathetically "I'm sorry you ain't feeling very good, but I've been a good girl and I did my research. I read that Los Angles use to be one of the haunted places in the U.S. So many things have happened here, it's unreal."

"Like a bunch of zombies attacking this whole fu… freaking town, hey Sophie. Babes, this is Sophie, she, well, umm, we met when this whole thing started. I'll tell you the whole story later." Lydia and Sophia stared at each other, but Sophia was the one to look up at Curtis say "You are a warlock aren't you? No one can talk to anyone unless they are in the same room." Curtis laughed a bit, the said "I'm not a warlock. It's very complicated." Sophia just shrugged and sat on Curtis's lap and leaned her head on his chest.

"What else did you find out, Lydia?" Erik asked. Lydia sighed, she said sadly "Nothing to help you guys get out of, where ever you are. I've been thinking about this since last night, you have anything with you to help?" Curtis nodded, he said "Yeah, we go plenty of gun powder and bullets, nothing to worry about on that note. We're just starved, Erik's having more issues with it than I am though."

"Oh, well, I'd do something for you if I could, honey." Lydia said looking down at her floor. Curtis said quickly, not wanting his girlfriend to feel bad, "It's okay, I mean we can survive off water, there's plenty of water down here, and I mean, yeah."

"Really, Curtis or you just trying to make me feel better because I can't do nothing?" Lydia said reading her boyfriend's thoughts. Curtis sighed then smiled stupidly.

"I love you, honey, and want to help you but I know I can't. Is there any place that you can go to get food?" Lydia asked. Erik covered his ears and said "Not unless we want something bad to happen to us, then no. And when I say bad, I mean death. Ugh! I'm so horribly hungry!" Both Lydia and Curtis hated seeing their friend in such misery. Curtis looked back at his phone and said "I'll Skype you back later tonight, okay babes."

"Okay, you help our friend, love you." Lydia said.

"Bye, love you too." Curtis said then he signed off and Curtis ran over to the fridge and opened it and gazed inside. It was completely empty, Curtis groaned and held his stomach, he was now starting to feel sick. Curtis looked in ever part of the fridge, there was nothing to eat at all.

"Notta, right, Curtis? I looked through there before." said Erik laying down. Curtis held is stomach then said "Man, why couldn't we have packed something to eat? Even if it was complete junk food, I'd be fine with that one." Erik stared at Curtis then teased "True, you might happy with that, but Lydia wouldn't want you eating a ton of junk food." Curtis stared at his friend, then sighed. Erik was right, Lydia really hated when he ate greasy and fating foods, it never bothered him much though. In fact, Whataburger was one of the greasiest restaurants around, but he ate there all the time, well, not all the time.

"_Damn, she is getting to me! Oh, well, I'll live."_ thought Curtis at the fact that Lydia finally planted something in his brain, at least it was her and no on else. His stomach growled again and stared at Sophia was still in the corner. He crawled over to her on his hands and knees. He said approaching her "No, there is not any real reason for the way I came over here, but hey." Sophia giggled at Curtis, she said "Your funny, Curtis! I like you for that. My parents were always so boring. They would never even consider doing something like that."

"I know how that one goes, trust me. My parents were very boring too." Curtis said as he sat down next to the girl. Sophia looked up at him, then down at the ground, Curtis asked a bit worried "Something wrong? Besides the fact zombies are now invading this place." Sophia sighed, she said sweetly "I'm just so, I don't know. I feel like this all a dream and I'll be awoken by my mommy or daddy tomorrow and everything will be fine."

"You know, you have very good grammar, Sophie." Curtis said realizing that he didn't even say things correctly. She giggled a bit then snuggled up to Curtis and shivered. Curtis stroked he hair and asked "Cold?" She nodded and said nothing else. Curtis brought her over behind the stairs and set her down by Erik, who was sleeping. He looked at his watch and swore under his breathe, it was nearly 8:00am. He had no time for sleeping, he had to stay awake.

"Sleeping sounds like paradise right now, but I can't sleep. Ugh. Fuck, I'm hungry! Now I know how Erik feels, well close anyways." Curtis said looking over at his buddy. He sighed and grabbed his gun and ran upstairs because he heard a noises.

When got upstairs, he saw a bunch of mice scattering under the tables, Curtis sighed. He thought out loud "Great. Now I'm being scared half to death by mice, what next?" Then he head a moaning, he turned around quickly, aimed and shot the thing from beyond the grave. He ran back downstairs, knowing that if more came, he couldn't defeat them by himself.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

By 10:00am everyone was up again and ready to take the day head-on. Sadly, now Sophia was starting to say that she was very hungry, Curtis and Erik both felt horrible that they couldn't do anything to help the child.

"I ain't feeling good, Curtis. It now just feels like someone punched me in the gut with a bowling ball." Erik said holding his stomach. Curtis said "Sorry to hear that, bud. Hey, Sophia? Sophie? Where are you?"

"Sophie? Come here." Erik asked as he ran up to Curtis. They looked at each other, grabbed their pistols and ran upstairs to find the missing child.

They ran out the door of the workshop to find Sophia, but the their udder disgrace, she had turned into one of them. Curtis had shot the girl, but felt horrible about it. They walked slowly downstairs and back under the stairs. Curtis sat down and leaned back on the wall looking at his gun. He yelled "Fuck! God, now I know why no one ever gets to attached to other people they didn't already know from the start in all the movies, because they don't know you well enough and they pretty much end sacrificing themselves to them! God, I feel like such a fucking jerk!"

"Curtis, you can't blame yourself for her leaving. She couldn't deal with this anymore. She was so young too, I think I would have done the same thing if I was her age." Erik said trying to comfort his friend. At least now they were alone together, although, it was kind of nice having the company, but still. Curtis looked at Erik and frowned, he said "I get your reasoning. But, never mind. Man, I'm starved. Maybe that's what she wanted to try to get, some food. She had told me earlier today that she was very hungry. I wouldn't have blamed her for that one. And she was not as educated at this as we are." Erik shrugged and laid back against the wall and sighed.

"We just need time to get away from the freaks and fix that damn time machine. Then we can get the hell out of here and then we'll get to eat something.' Curtis said staring at his friend who groaned at the thought of food, Erik asked his friend politely "Man, honesty. Stop talking about food. My stomach hurts enough the way it is." Curtis had his hand over his mouth and apologized "Sorry, dude. Just can't help it. You know me, when I think about somethin' I just gotta talk 'bout it. Sorry." Erik looked at him, then fluffed his hair a bit which was still covered in blood, dry and wet. Curtis sighed, he knew that meant that he had forgiven him, but right now the only things on Curtis's mind was food and coffee, in that order.

Night had fallen and the friends were covered in fresh blood from head to foot after their latest attack, which seemed to never end. Sadly the zombies had found their hiding spot, thank God that they couldn't get in the door, but Curtis and Erik had heard them scratching and clawing at the door. Now, they stood back to back slouched against each other. Curtis said refilling his gun and running hand through his messy hair "My hair's so greasy, I hate it."

"Mine too, do I look any different to you?" Erik asked turning around. Curtis examined his friend, then said "If you mean your skin color, then yes. You look pale." Erik sighed then put his gun back on table, he said "I knew it. I'm startin' to feel nauseous too. This defiantly didn't go as planed."

"Yeah, the invasion was and is the most shocking, but I think, and when I say that I mean hope, they're clearing out." Curtis said not feeling well himself, he also put his gun down on the table and took out his iPod and starting singing to, the most fitting song in the world to their situation right now, Aim For The Head. The friends sat back to back behind the stairs and sang their parts. Once the song was over, Curtis put it away and laid down, Erik did the same. They sighed and drifted off to sleep.

Curtis woke up in the middle of the night thanks to a dream, the dream was that they had run out of gun power. Curtis got up and looked inside the backpack where they kept everything. He opened up the largest pocket and saw that it wasn't even half-way empty, still filled with powder, they were set. Curtis zipped the backpack back up and laid back down. He thought to himself _"God, I wish the time machine worked so I could back in time and stop myself from ever building that piece of shit in the first place. I'm so stupid, I'm so off, I couldn't even think of what might happen, God." _Curtis rolled over on his side to face the wall. He couldn't stop thinking that this whole thing was caused by him, but how could it be. He couldn't have possibly known that he would end up right in the middle of a terrible crises. It also wasn't his fault that the time machine could still have used a bit of a tune up before they left so far back in time.

"Curtis, buddy, what are you mumbling about?" Erik asked his friend shaking him a bit. He had been hearing Curtis scold himself. Curtis rolled over to face his friend, then replied "About how this whole disaster is all my fault." Erik looked shocked, he questioned "How, is this all your fault, dude? We both agreed to back this far in time and we both thought it would be an amazing idea to even built the God forbidden thing. We both played our own parts in this."

"No, nothing about that shit. I mean how Sophia died and the fact that we brought nothing else along with up besides something to sleep on and protection." Curtis corrected his friend who sat up now staring at him. Curtis sat up too and when he did, Erik smacked him upside the head. Curtis rubbed his head and asked "What the fuck man? Why'd you do that? No to mention you did it much harder than you usually would have, ow."

"I did that because your talking retarded. Sophia's death had nothing to do to you, she got curious and didn't obey by our rules, and we couldn't just let her zombie self run around town killing people! One of us had to shoot her. And, Curtis, honestly, who the hell was to know that we would end up in this major epidemic. You've stopped me from doing stupid shit in the past, now I'm going to stop you!" Erik yelled. Curtis had stopped Erik from putting a gun to his head a few times, and Erik had no intentions of letting his friend even get that far in a death wish.

Curtis stared at his friend in disbelief, he said curling up into a ball "I'm not going to put a gun to my head, I just, I don't know. I guess I just kinda blame myself for shooting Sophie, but you're right, we couldn't have just let her roam around town because that means more work for us, (sigh). Thanks for the self-confidence talk brother from another mother." The friends hugged each other and Erik said while still hugging his friend "No problem, Curtis, I don't know what I would ever do with out you. But I do know one thing for sure, if I would have never meet you, I would have never even reached a bit of fame. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart for that one." Curtis pulled a way from his friend and said "Your welcome, Erik."

The friends pulled away from each other and sat back to back with their side up against the wall. Curtis looked at something that almost looked recognizable, he said "I think I see something." Erik turned around and asked "What did you say, sorry I didn't hear you, listing to my music. When did that get invented?" Erik sat up on his knees, he stared at what Curtis had found. Curtis blew the dust off of the thing that looked exactly like his vintage cream electro guitar, it even had a strap on it that Curtis put around his neck. Curtis said "Wow, how the fuck did I find this? Mine's just made to look old, but really, how could this have been invented this far back."

"Maybe, it's like our time machine. No one would have ever expected anyone to make that for another 100 years, but you beat them to it." Erik suggested . Curtis shrugged, then turned down the volume, which surprisingly it had, and played it, he started playing the tune for Grave Robber At Large.

"Midnight meetings inside the graveyard, crunching numbers, breaking the Earth. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, even if this seems a bit perverse. Sweet, this thing is the bomb!" Curtis sang, Erik laughed, he said "You got that right, Curtis! That was the most amazing discovery you ever did make, dude, wow." Curtis looked up at him with a 'no du' kind of look.

Curtis and Erik sat back to back again while Curtis gave them entertainment. Curtis got his iPod, and played random songs on the guitar.

Curtis and Erik both gasped as they heard pounding at the door and moaning. Curtis's discovery had given both boys energy and strength. They grabbed their guns and the backpack and Curtis opened up the door while Erik shot the creatures and when they were down Curtis said "Come on, if we're going to get back home, we need to get rid of every last zombie, and that's never goin to happen if we hibernate in the basement." Erik nodded and followed his friend up the stairs out the door.

Till midnight, they shoot every zombie that they had seen. Now they were scavenging around town to see if there were still zombies left, but they didn't hear moaning and they didn't see anymore. They looked at each other and sighed , but they weren't ready to back to the workshop yet. They went into ever building and checked the outside of every house, they were satisfied that they had done so much in only 6 hours.

"Time?" Erik asked as they headed back to the workshop. Curtis glanced at his watch and said "Exactly… 1:00am. I think we did pretty good, I must admit, even though this was the most terrifying thing that has ever happened to us, we still kicked ass at defeating the creatures, don't you think, Erik?" Erik nodded and wiped some blood off his face as they entered the workshop which had zombies in it, but Curtis and Erik had been ready for that one. They nodded at each other then aimed for the head and shoot every one that was in the place. After they zombies were gone from the workshop, they both grabbed anything that looked useful and started working on the time machine.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It took them 2 whole days to get it up and running again, but when they did, they searched the town once more and shoot a few more zombies, then they finally got to gather their stuff from the basement and get back in the time machine and before they knew it they were back in Curtis's basement.

They sighed in relief, then they ran upstairs and raided Curtis's fridge for food. Erik tapped Curtis on the shoulder, Curtis turned around and asked "What?"

"You forgot the screw diver thingy, just as I predicted. " Erik said laughing. Curtis took it out of his pocket and said "Ah, hell. Ain't the worst thing that's ever happened, wonder if it affected anything or anyone?" Curtis and Erik looked at each other, both holding a bag of chips in their hands, they shrugged and continued eating.

Then they heard a gun shot outside, they ran to the window and saw shuffling creatures coming from the field across their street. They couldn't believe their eyes, at least they had a clear image in their minds about how this would kind of end up Erik backed away from the window and said "Let us run down to your basement, grab the guns, everything that goes with that one and a blanket and food."

"I had a feeling you were going to be saying that last one, Erik." Curtis teased already grabbing everything. Erik helped too and said "Oh, fuck, yeah I'm grabbing food!" The friends laughed, then Curtis heard his front door open and Lydia was standing there with her pistol and a backpack. She said "I thought you guys would be back soon, goin to your basement, Curtis?" He nodded and ran downstairs and opened up a door that he found a month or so ago, it let into a huge room that was all cemented in, no windows, a fire place and some fire wood right next to it. It also had a fridge in the back.

As Erik came down with a backpack full of food, he walked up to Curtis's side and said "Um, dude, look around here. Doesn't this seem a little too familiar to you?" Curtis looked around his basement then fainted, Erik caught him before he hit the floor then said "I thought something like that would be his reaction."

"Why? What is it?" Lydia asked not knowing what their hiding place was before. Erik said laying down his friend "I think we were in Curtis's house for the past few days, it use to be workshop." Lydia asked "How do you know that one."

"Because this is exactly where we were for the past days that we in the 19th century!" Curtis screamed when he got up, he said way more calmly walking over to Lydia "At least now I know you'll be safe this time."

"Think on a different side Curtis, now you got coffee when you need it.." Erik reminded him, which made Curtis run up the stairs and make some.

"Of coarse he'd do that, there was no coffee where we were, that's why he reacted like that." Erik told Lydia who was setting up her stuff. She said "I thought that was his reaction all the time." They laughed as Curtis came back into his basement, he "I got no coffee with me because I drank it all already, but uhh, either way, we should probably hide now, I can get some extra powder and bullets."

"I don't think there's a need honey. I have got a full backpack full and you guys have got a half filled one, think we're good." Lydia informed her boyfriend, who replied "Oh, well, okay that's good." Then they all hide behind the stairs, but the moment they heard moaning Curtis and Erik were up and ready to fight while Lydia hesitated, but joined. Together they were going to survive the second zombie apocalypses the world may ever know.

**EPILOGUE**

A week went past and food was running low fast. Erik still had his computer and his battery supply for any resent news on the attack. Curtis had his iPhone for the same purpose, Lydia just looked on with what Curtis was doing.

"Oh, fuck! Internet's off guys." Erik said as he failed to get on to any website. Lydia added "That makes the electricity and the internet gone to shit, what now?"

"We know what to do from now on babes, we've had our training without the benefit of T.V. and news, just good old, well, uhh… what did we relay on Erik?" Curtis asked trying to figure out how they survived in the past. Erik looked at Curtis and said "Our own strength and confidence, that what. But, at least the first apocalypses lasted a shorter time, and we are now running out of food!"

"Get a grip, dude? We're gunna be fine, but… uh, oh, shit. Grab the guns, I hear moaning." Curtis said quickly getting his gun and putting his backpack on his shoulder. Lydia and Erik got up too, grabbing guns and cocking them. They followed Curtis as they went out to his backdoor. The zombies were coming from everywhere, but the friends were ready. Once the creatures were close enough, the aimed for the head and shot.

Another two weeks went past of the creatures roaming the Los Angeles area, and now the friends were in some deep and serious trouble, they had run out of food, and now they were down to just Lydia's supplies.

"Don't panic, dude. This can't last much longer can it, can it? I'm starting to feel sick again." Erik was gripping on to Curtis's shirt questioning and shaking him. Curtis sighed, he put his hands on his friends shoulders then said calmly "You have to calm down, Erik. Panicking won't help the situation. Just, let go of me. Everything will come to an end soon enough." But the fact in the matter is that Curtis couldn't fully believe his own advice, how much longer could this actually last? A month had already past and everything had gone kaput.

At least he had calm down Erik a bit, he was in the corner listing to music. Curtis found Lydia writing in a notebook. He crawled over to her and she sighed, then closed the notebook.

"What's that?" Curtis asked as put his arms around his girlfriend. She blinked and a tear came out which Curtis wiped away, she said "It's a journal I guess, about everything that has happened over the weeks. I thought it might be a good idea for farther research in the future, like when we die (sigh). I'm writing it in a notebook I had in high school. I found it in the backpack I used for bullets and gun powder." Curtis couldn't help noticing on the notebook it had his name in a heart, they had gone to High School together. He snuggled closer to Lydia and eventually they fell asleep on each other.

Erik sighed as he looked over at the sleeping lovers, he thought to himself _"Wow, he wasn't no where near this calm when we in the past, guess what he needed the most was the comfort of his girl. Wonder if I'll ever be able to find someone like that." Erik sighed and walked silently upstairs and looked out the window and couldn't believe what he didn't see. He couldn't see anymore zombies, he wasn't about to go outside, but he looked around out there, all he could see was trees, a blood stained road and the giant Hollywood sign in the distance. He walked down stairs and fell asleep after thinking out loud "We lived the second zombie apocalypses the world has ever known, we even have the proof in Lyds's journal."_

_The crises was over… for now anyways. _


End file.
